This invention relates to a low pressure/low temperature vapor generating system and method for use in internal combustion engines.
It is well known that the introduction of water vapor into an internal combustion engine along with the intake of fuel and air improves the operation of the engine and reduces the production of exhaust pollutants. The water vapor is converted to steam in the engine's combustion chambers and in the process expands to provide additional driving force against the pistons and thereby enhance power production. Also, conversion of the water vapor to steam results in absorption of heat which helps control flame advance and pre-ignition. Finally, the levels of pollutants, such as hydrocarbons, carbon monoxides, and nitrous oxides, in exhaust emissions are decreased. The above advantages are derived because a more complete combustion of the fuel is achieved with the introduction of the water vapor.
It is also well known that the more finely divided are the water droplets or particles, the better will be the blending of the water vapor with the fuel/air mixture, the less interference there will be with the fuel/air carburetion process, and the more even will be the combustion of the fuel.
Exemplary patents which discuss various aspects of water induction in internal combusion engines include U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,977,940, 3,177,851, 3,712,281, 3,716,040, 3,749,376, 3,866,579, 3,911,871, 3,996,902, 4,098,231, 4,119,063, 4,125,092, 4,150,639, 4,204,485, and 4,208,989.